Ordinatii Division
The Ordinatti Division is a subsect of the Magus Senate of Dalaran under the joint oversee of the Ministry of War and Ministry of the Interior. In light of the invasion of the Iron Horde and the broad spectrum legalization of questionable war assets, a formal task force was established to handle research, production, and usage of these terrible weapons. Weapons Portal Beam A magical weapon devised by the military RND of Dalaran. The beam is powered by a series of ley siphons designed by the Whitehall Family with the aid of Muzula Silverweave and directed via a portal network established by the Librarium and War Ministry RnD. The weapon is targeted and controlled by a series of runes projected by a hololithic device, once global coordinates are entered into the runes, the portals are redirected and an intense beam of arcane energy appears above the target. However due to inperfections in the mana siphons, this weapon can only be used every other day or so, if that. Strain-19 A chemical agent recovered from the alternate Arranax during the Infinite Possibilities campaign and replicated before the collapse of the alternate timeline. The agent is non-toxic to humans and can be consumed with little to no effect. Against orcish biology however it causes the rapid degradation of bone strength and soft tissue necrosis. The weapon has yet to be deployed but will be used to recover human prisoners as they are taken. Rad-Tek Using technology appropriated from the mana-sihpon technology which takes in ambient magical energy. Inside the tech is an energy converter which transforms it into broad spectrum electromagnetic radiation typially on the high end of the energy. The technology exists in two forms, beam form, which is still in production and not man portable, and grenade form, which burns out the converted to detonate with a sickly glow. Symptoms of Rad exposure include hair loss, digestive collapse, and cell degradation. This effect lingers. Corpseburner Munitions A chemical agent developed from samples of Life-Eater virus recovered from the Titanic engine hijacked by the alternate Muzula Silverweave during her incursion into this reality. The virus degraded quickly outside of lab conditions and a much lesser form was able to be recovered. The chemical agent causes rapid necrosis of organic material and conversion into methane, propane, butane, and other unspecified flammable chemicals. The chemicals mix together and self ignite, blowing the corpse apart and spraying surroundig area with the chemical, which then repeats the process. However, the agent has an intensley short half life and renders itself innert within seconds. Venom Engine In accordance with the ban on manatek weaponry, various elements within the Kirin-Tor found work arounds to these restrictions. By combining abjuration, evocation, divination, and conjuration, battles can be ended before they begin. With the widespread legalization of total war technologies, this technology has finally been brought to light. This horrific weapon conjures swarms of insects which devour flesh and replicate. The insects are programmed with kill commands which disable them on command. This is truly a weapon of terror and last resort. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Dalaran Organizations Category:Dalaran Military Category:War Crimes in the Iron War